In the end, we all die alone
by BACONISLUF
Summary: Jake weaver didn't have the best life. No, the opposite. He has turned into a monster, But has found meaning there. Will Jake ever find the light, or will he be lost forever. Jake is maybe not the brightest of persons, But one thing has imbedded itself deep into his mind. It doesn't matter how many friends or followers you have, because in the end, we all die alone.


_**At the end, we all die alone.**_

 **Hi! this is BACONISLUF here! I have gotten this idea, and i liked it! At first i thought about making this a one-shot! But if you guys like it enough, I will definitly continue this as my fast story! I hope you like it! -BACONISLUF-**

 _How did i get here?_ Thats what most people will never know in a sudden point in our lives. People always say that things happen for a reason. Is there a reason, for the reason never coming to light. What if there is no reasoning. What if it's just an excuse to have hope. Excuses are there already enough in my life, and hope is not made for people like me. No, monsters like me.

 _Why did i do it?_ Another example. People simply say they don't know. You always seem to think of excuses, but in the end, The real answer is I dont know. And to be fair, I dont want to know.

My life is a endless vicious loop. It never seems to get an end. First it's going fine. Than something happens wich shocks me. But then i get hope. Real hope, even tho that point in the loop seems to dissapear more and more. But I am a monster, So one way or another that hope is shattered. No, obliterated. And in it's place come terrible feelings. Guilt, Shame, Fear, Sadness and more. I have wanted to kill myself multiple times, But that would be unfair. For her.

What have i dont to become like this? Why do the fates hate me so much. Do they? Can they? why would they? Not that is would matter for me to know. no one has told me anything in my life, so one thing more or less woudn't matter anyway. Would it?

I just dont see why i should care anymore. I killed to many people. At first i was normal. But than this happened to me. That one bite. One exident screwed me over. People started seeing me as a monster, But I wasn't. Wasn't. But now i am. It didnt have to be like this. But i made it to this myself. The past is the past. But in my case, it isn't. Or is it? I dont know, But why would i care? I didn't do it all by myself. I know the shame is on me, But they started it. And i dont know why. At least my friends believed me. My brother still does. Still did... Not anymore, and even i can't help that. But i screwed it all up. And i'm about to do it again. All for my own good, because they would do it too. And they should. I shoudn't.

In the beginning, people had four arm, four legs, and two heads. But Zeus though the mortals where to powerfull. Especially people like me. So he split them apart, and put them away from eachother. Our task is to find our other half, to find love. And if they could, live happily ever after. But i am to powerfull. And if i am to powerfull, my other half is too. And now, when i finaly found my other half. Everything seems to keep us away. That is why i am staying alive, that is why I am being a monster. And in my eyes, Its worth it. I can't give up now. I can't let it happen. Im not going to die. I am not going to get caught.

I let time reset itself. There was no other way. I had tried 27 times, But the had blocked everything off. I had to fight, and I had to win.

I swinged my backpack over my shoulder as quick as i could. and pulled out my bow. There left in the tree over 50 meters away was a hunter. If i would stay here she would spot me in exactly 2.7 seconds. I could roll left behind the tree wich seemed the better option, But there would crackle leaves and she would hear me, So i went right. Behind the second tree so artemis woudnt spot my scent. I felt the brown and yellow leaves blow through the wind, making a soft ruffling noise wich reminded me od CTF at camp. I could hear the water splashing against the rocks and the mouses run away from the hunters. It was nice to just get a calming second before hell would break lose. Everything was in perfect harmony. Also for me. The mouses would distract the hunters, The leaves would burn as my weapon, and the water would aid me. I waited for the second hunter to pass before I burned the leaves near the mouse. The mouse began to peep and run away. The alert hunters immeadiatly looked in it's direction, wich gave me time to get from my cover and aim my bow.

Time slowed down. I could feel everything. The wind blowing my arrow slightly to the left, The arrow leaving my bow, The hunters hearing the Twang of my string. The guarded hunter in the trees look at me with a face of pure terror, The arrow hitting her right between her eyes, The hunters all looking at me and grabbing their bows and knifes, The guilt-injecting thump of the dead huntress hitting the ground. Than hell broke loose and time started to run normal again.

Arrows came flying in from everywhere, but my shield summoned itself from my brassknuckle. Perfectly on time. Like always. I rolled to the left and sent a wave of magic straight into a tree making it shatter everywhere, hurting multiple hunters. This was the first time figting them. I coudn't do this over. No replay's this time. And everything was new.

"GET WEAVER!" Artemis screamed on top of her lungs. I knew i coudn't win this fight like this. If I wanted to win the fight, i had to shut down the head. And that was artemis. But since she was immortal, I'd had to go for the next in command. Thalia. My old friend. But i have familiy now. I had to do this. even if i where going to regret it.

I sprinted straight for Artemis since i had to get her out of the way first. "Im going to kill you for what you did you piece of shit, Like i said all males are disgusting!" She shouted. "Maybe the males are disgusting now, But the weren't always and you know it!" was my reply. Before we could spill more energy talking, I let out an unhuman roar and charged artemis. Artemis wasnt dumb and kicked me straight in the chest when i got close, But i teleported behind her and slammed my sword so hard to her head that it dented my sword. Not even caring is artemis was out or not i went straight for thalia.

Before she could react i jumed on her and pinned her to the ground while slowing time. "Jake dont do this! You can still be salvaged!" she said in a calm tone, thinking i wasnt going to kill her. Maybe i wasnt. was I? "Thalia you know they can't salvage me. And the only way to become one again is to get away here."

"Please Jake i promise i will let you live and go" She said with a hint of fear in her voice. That was dumb of her, cause the fear made me stronger. "You know you wont do that. Im here to finish what i started thalia, and you are part of that." I said. "Wait are you actual..."

"Im sorry thalia but this ends here. You are no exception for the rules. You have been talked trash to. But at least your life ends respectfully. In a fight with your you can have all the friends in the world, or you could have love or hunters. But in the end, We all die alone..."

With that i drived my sword straight through her hart, so hard that it got stuck in the ground below.

"NOO THALIA!" The hunters screamed. With everyone distracted i took my chance since their shield was down. I teleported out of there, Never looking back. Because you can have guilt and shame, But love in the end. It doesnt matter. Because in the end, we all die alone.

 **Hiiii! that was it. I know it's kind off vague, But if i get enough follows and/or reviews i will make a full-on story about this. -BACONISLUF-**


End file.
